Thanks To You
by Yukka ChoLee
Summary: CHAPTER 2 ! Sungmin merasa dirinya terlahir sebagai manusia yang berbeda dengan manusia lain disekitarnya. Apalagi namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu telah mengumbar rahasianya... Lalu, bagaimana Sungmin menghadapi semuanya? KYUMIN/HAEMIN/YAOI! RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

**~Thanks To You~**

**-YUKKA CHOLEE-**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Donghae**

**Sub Cast :**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Kim Kibum**

**Kim Heechul**

**Tan Hankyung**

**Pairing : KyuMin, little HaeMin**

**WARN! YAOI, Typo(s), Gaya bahasa yang acak-acakan, alur yang gaje dan sebagainya(?)**

**Summary : **_**Sungmin selalu merutuki nasib hidupnya. Dilahirkan sebagai manusia yang berbeda dari manusia lain yang ada disekitarnya. Mampukah ia menghadapi semua itu?**_

_**Disclaimer : FF ini murni dari pikiran saya, kecuali para cast yang milik diri mereka masing-masing, SMent, Ortu, juga Tuhan YME ^^**_

**Hope you enjoy it ^^**

**~Thanks To You~**

Seperti biasa laki-laki berparas cantik nan manis itu duduk di kantin sekolahnya sambil mengaduk milkshake strawberry yang ia pesan tadi. Lee Sungmin namanya. Ia tak berniat apalagi mau melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Ia terlalu takut. Ia lebih memilih diam, menunduk, dan melihat milkshakenya yang sedari tadi ia aduk. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Masih menunjukkan jam setengah satu. Ia harus menunggu setengah jam lagi disitu. Menunggu kapan kelasnya masuk dan ia bisa pergi dari kantin yang membosankan itu.

"Hey, itu Lee Sungmin,"

Sungmin tersentak saat mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya. Ia sudah terlalu kenal dengan suara ini. _"Astaga! Jangan bilang dia akan mengerjaiku lagi bersama teman-temannya!" _mohon Sungmin dalam hatinya. Ia pura-pura tidak tahu dan menyeruput milkshakenya sebentar lalu segera beranjak dari situ.

"Yak! Lee Sungmin, kau mau kabur?" tanya orang yang menyebut namanya tadi. Sungmin berhenti dengan wajah takut. Disekitarnya sudah banyak siswa-siswa yang berdiri disitu dengan perasaan ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Hahaha…" orang itu berjalan menuju Sungmin dengan angkuhnya, dan didampingi oleh dua temannya. Sungmin berbalik perlahan dan menatap kedatangan orang yang dijuluki sebagai "_Iblis Sekolah_" itu.

"Ma… Mau apa lagi kalian!?" Sungmin sedikit membentak tiga laki-laki yang sudah ada di hadapannya itu. Si _Iblis Sekolah_ hanya menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya guna memperlihatkan senyum sinisnya.

"Hey, jangan marah dulu, Lee Sungmin. Kau masih belum sadar sekarang kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, huh!?" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada meremehkan.

"Y… Yaakk!" Sungmin mulai berteriak. Ia tak mau bermasalah dengan sang _Iblis Sekolah_ dan hendak mengambil langkah seribu. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan mencengkeram lengan kirinya.

"Yaakk! Cho Kyuhyun! Lepaskan aku!" pinta Sungmin sambil menyebut nama orang itu. Cho Kyuhyun—si _Iblis Sekolah_. Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan teriakan Sungmin.

"Yaakk! Iiishh!" Sungmin terus berusaha agar tangannya bisa lepas dari genggaman Kyuhyun yang semakin mengerat. Sementara Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin agar ikut bersamanya.

"Ayo, pergi," kata Kyuhyun pada kedua temannya—Lee Hyukjae dan Kim Kibum—sambil tetap menarik tangan Sungmin yang sekarang tengah meronta untuk dilepaskan. Para siswa-siswa yang penasaran dengan apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan pada Sungmin segera mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Jangan ikuti aku!" bentak Kyuhyun. Sebentar saja, para siswa kepo(?) itu berhenti dan kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing. Walau ia tak melihat ke belakang, tapi derapan kaki para siswa yang akan mengikutinya terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun.

_"Ya Tuhan, aku akan diapakan lagi oleh mereka!" _rasanya Sungmin mau menangis, melihat ia sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk menarik tangannya kembali. Selebihnya ia pasrah. Ia memohon agar hal buruk tidak terjadi lagi.

**Flashback ON**

_** "Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Namanya Lee Sungmin. Sungmin-sshi, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," ujar Kim seonsaengnim dan mempersilahkan Sungmin yang masih berstatus murid baru disitu untuk memperkenalkan diri.**_

_** "Annyeonghaseyo, jeoneun Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangapseumnida," hanya perkenalan diri singkat yang diajukan Sungmin ia membungkuk untuk memberi salam perkenalan.**_

_** "Baiklah, Sungmin-sshi. Kau bisa duduk di sebelah kursi paling pojok itu. Kau tahu?" Kim seonsaengnim menunjuk ke arah bangku kosong di sebelah bangku paling pojok kelas itu. Mata Sungmin terbelalak saat melihat siapa pemilik bangku di pojok itu. Ia kenal orang itu. Dia adalah tetangga Sungmin yang sangat nakal. Sungmin tahu itu. Anak itu selalu mengolok-olok Sungmin dan suka membuka aibnya. Tapi, kenapa dia biasa saja melihatku? Begitu mungkin pikir Sungmin. Tapi, bagaimana jika ia membeberkan rahasiaku, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan? Bagaimana ini? Batin Sungmin resah.**_

_** "Sungmin-sshi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kim seonsaengnim sambil melambaik-lambaikan sebelah tangannya di depan mata Sungmin. Sungmin pun segera sadar dari lamunannya.**_

_** "Ah, nan gwaenchanha, seonsaengnim… Ng?" Sungmin masih bisa diam.**_

_** "Ah, kukira kau kenapa. Baiklah, silahkan menuju tempat dudukmu," ujar Kim seonsaengnim.**_

_** "Aaa… Baiklah…" dengan langkah biasa seolah takkan terjadi apa-apa ia berjalan menuju tempat duduk di sebelah orang yang ia takutkan itu—Cho Kyuhyun. Semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk padaku! Batin Sungmin lagi.**_

_** Sekarang jam istirahat. Sungmin tidak berniat untuk keluar kelas. Ia hanya duduk diam di kelas. Tapi tidak sendiri. Masih ada Kyuhyun yang juga duduk di kelas, ah… Lebih tepatnya tidur di kelas. Sungmin melirik sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit menggeliat. Cepat-cepat Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan berniat untuk ke kantin saja. Ia sudah berjalan sampai pintu kelas tapi…**_

_** "Hey, bocah!" Kyuhyun mulai bersuara. Sungmin menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia melirik sekilas ke belakang. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak terbangun dan masih dengan posisi yang sama. Ah, mungkin dia mengigau… Pikir Lee Sungmin. Sungmin ingin melanjutkan langkahnya, namun…**_

_** "Kupastikan kau tidak akan aman di sekolah ini, Lee Sungmin tetanggaku yang baik… Hahaha," suara Kyuhyun lagi. Jantung Sungmin berdetak cepat. Ia takut hal buruk akan terjadi padanya.**_

_** Sampai suatu hari, Sungmin merasa ada hal yang aneh di sekitarnya. Setiap Sungmin melangkah, siswa-siswa yang berada di sekitar situ melihat atau melirik Sungmin dengan tatapan aneh. Ada yang berbisik –bisik sambil melihat ke arahnya. Ada juga yang melemparkan tatapan sinis pada Sungmin.**_

_** "Kenapa mereka?" gumam Sungmin pelan. Sampai di kelas, Sungmin tak bisa memungkiri keterkejutannya. Kyuhyun baru saja menulis di papan tulis di hadapan banyak siswa. Dan apa yang ditulisnya. Sungmin membaca kalimat itu sambil menutup mulutnya. Jahat sekali kau, Cho Kyuhyun! Jerit Sungmin dalam hati.**_

_** "LEE SUNGMIN ADALAH ANAK YANG TERLAHIR OLEH LAKI-LAKI. Jadi kalian mengerti 'kan, maksudku? Eommanya adalah seorang laki-laki, appanya juga laki-laki. Jadi, menurut kalian, apakah Lee Sungmin juga akan seperti itu?" Kyuhyun membaca dengan keras tulisan yang baru ia tulis itu sambil menjelaskan secara detail kehidupan Lee Sungmin. Rasanya Sungmin mau menangis. Ia kemudian berlari tak tentu arah. Cho Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memang menyadari kedatangan Sungmin, hanya menatap sinis kepergian Sungmin.**_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Kemudian di atap sekolah…

"Lihat, laki-laki macam apa kau! Seperti ini saja kau menyerah. Apa karena kau memang…"

"Cukup, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku bukan gay! Aku tidak gay! Aku normal! Kenapa kau selalu megolok-olokku dengan hal menjijikan seperti itu! Asal kau tahu, dibalik semua ini, aku sangat membenci orang tuaku! Cih… Atas dasar apa mereka menikah dengan sesama jenis. Itu menggelikan, bodoh!" kali ini Sungmin membentak Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah.

"Berani sekali anak ini membentakku. Kau sudah mulai kasar ya, Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Harusnya, Sungmin yang memarahi Kyuhyun. Sungmin telah berkata yang sebenarnya, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun malah akan memarahinya. Sungmin mulai menciut lagi.

"Hyukjae, Kibum… Berikan padaku!" Kyuhyun menengadahkan tangannya ke belakang dan meminta sesuatu dari kedua soulmatenya itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin. Sebuah telur mentah sudah ada di tangan Kyuhyun dan… PLAARR!

Kyuhyun memecahkan telur mentah itu ke kepala Sungmin dengan kasarnya. Satu lagi… PLAARR! PLAARR! PLAARR!

Sudah empat buah telur yang Kyuhyun pecahkan tepat di ubun-ubun Sungmin juga di kening Sungmin. Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya dan menangis. _"Bodoh! Kenapa aku menangis! Bodoh! Bodoh!"_ pekik Sungmin dalam hatinya. Tangannya hanya mengepal menerima perlakuan kejam tetangganya itu.

"Apa itu sudah cukup untukmu, Lee Sungmin? Kau mau lagi?" Kyuhyun baru saja ingin memecahkan satu telur lagi ke kening Sungmin. Sungmin makin memejamkan matanya tanpa menjawab.

"Yaakk! Cho Kyuhyun! Kurang ajar kau!" seseorang muncul dari balik pintu masuk atap sekolah. Mata orang itu memancarkan kekesalan. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih memegang telur mentahnya. Dengan cepat, orang itu merebut telur yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun dan… PLAARR!

Telur itu mendarat di kening Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan oleh orang itu. Begitu juga Hyukjae dan Kibum. Kemarahannya sudah di atas puncak. Sungmin menatap ngeri Cho Kyuhyun tapi menatap heran ke arah orang yang baru datang dan melemparkan telur ke kening Kyuhyun.

"Kaauu…" geram Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa kau mau lagi, Kyuhyun-sshi?" tanya orang itu santai namun dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Yaaiiisshh! Kau… Awas kalian… Yaaiissh!" Kyuhyun segera mengajak kedua temannya itu untuk meninggalkan Sungmin dan sang penyelamat Sungmin berdua.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu pada Sungmin yang sudah kotor dan bau telur mentah saat Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawannya sudah benar-benar hilang dari situ.

"A… Aku baik-baik saja… Gomawo," jawab Sungmin ragu. Padahal, dirinya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Bau amis, kotor, lengket. Euuh… Semuanya sudah melekat di tubuh Sungmin terlebih lagi kepalanya.

"Tapi kau kelihatan tidak baik-baik saja," kata orang itu dengan sangat lembut. _"Huh? Bagaimana orang ini tahu keadaanku sebenarnya?" _batin Sungmin sambil menatap sang penyelamat dirinya.

"Yasudah, ayo… Kau harus membersihkan dirimu dulu. Kau bau, Sungmin-sshi," ajak orang yang tak dikenal Sungmin itu. Sungmin hanya mengangguk. _"Ba…Bahkan, ia tahu namaku?"_

Tangan orang itu meraih tangan Sungmin dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Nah, sudah… Kau tidak seburuk tadi," orang itu mengelap rambut Sungmin yang sebelumnya sudah dibilas tanpa mengenai pakaiannya dengan beberapa tissue. Selanjutnya, laki-laki itu membersihkan bagian-bagian kotor baju Sungmin yang terciprat atau terkena tetesan isi telur mentah yang menmepel di kepalanya. Sungmin hanya diam walau sesekali menggerakkan tubuhnya juga agar laki-laki itu dengan mudah membersihkan bajunya.

"Selesai. Kau bisa kembali ke kelas," ujar orang itu tersenyum.

"Go… Gomawo," tutur Sungmin. Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Cheonmaneyo… Haah, si iblis Cho Kyuhyun itu memang menyebalkan! Ohiya… Namaku Donghae. Lee Donghae," kata laki-laki—bernama Lee Donghae itu. Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, namaku…" kaat-kata Sungmin terpotong dengan suara Donghae yang tertawa.

"Aku sudah tahu,"

"Kau… Sudah tahu?"

"Ne…"

"Darimana kau tahu namaku, Donghae-sshi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Heeemm… Itu rahasiaku," jawab Donghae sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aaaa…" Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Kita berteman?" tanya Donghae. "Ne?"

"Yaah… Kau tidak mau berteman denganku, Sungmin-sshi?" Donghae membuat raut wajah pura-pura kecewanya.

"A… Anni, bukan begitu, Donghae-sshi," Sungmin melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Hahaha… Jadi, kita bisa berteman?" tanya Donghae sekali lagi. Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Te… Tentu saja,"

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita berteman. Aku akan menjadi pengiringmu setiap kau berjalan. Jadi, kalau kau merasa terganggu lagi oleh si tengil Cho Kyuhyun itu, aku bisa segera menghajar bocah itu," kata Donghae sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari jempolnya. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Anni… Itu hanya akan merepotkanmu saja. Yang tadi saja aku sudah cukup berterimakasih. Yang lainnya, aku bisa mengatasi Cho Kyuhyun sendiri," Sungmin menolak tawaran Donghae yang akan menjadi penyelamatnya. Pernyataan Sungmin membuat raut wajah Donghae sedikit khawatir.

"Ne? K… Kau yakin?" tanya Donghae. Sungmin mengangguk. _"Walau sepertinya aku tidak yakin…" _batin Sungmin lagi.

"Ba… Baiklah. Tapi ingat, selama kita menjadi teman, kau pasti membutuhkan pertolonganku, Sungmin-sshi," ujar Donghae yang bersikeras tetap ingin melindungi teman barunya—Lee Sungmin.

"Heem… Baiklah,"

.

.

.

**Annyeong, readers ^^**

**Nan Yukka imnida, newbie di ff.n ~**

**Huuhh… Selama ini aku hanya menjadi readers bagi FF-FF keren yang pernah aku baca ^^**

**Akhirnya, aku berani mengeluarkan karya *hah!? Karya!?-_-* yang murni dari pemikiran anehku ini XD**

**Eotte?**

**Alurnya gaje? Cerita pasaran? Atau bagaimana?**

**Aku butuh kritik dan saran kalian **

**Dan, FF gaje ini patut TBC / END?**

**Finally, mind to review? ^^ gomawo**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Thanks To You~**

**-YUKKA CHOLEE-**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Donghae**

**Sub Cast :**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Kim Kibum**

**Kim Heechul**

**Tan Hankyung**

**Pairing : KyuMin, little HaeMin**

**WARN! YAOI, Typo(s), Gaya bahasa yang acak-acakan, alur yang gaje dan sebagainya(?)**

**Summary : **_**Sungmin selalu merutuki nasib hidupnya. Dilahirkan sebagai manusia yang berbeda dari manusia lain yang ada disekitarnya. Mampukah ia menghadapi semua itu?**_

_**Disclaimer : FF ini murni dari pikiran saya, kecuali para cast yang milik diri mereka masing-masing, SMent, Ortu, juga Tuhan YME ^^**_

**Hope you enjoy it ^^**

**~Thanks To You~**

_"Ba… Baiklah. Tapi ingat, selama kita menjadi teman, kau pasti membutuhkan pertolonganku, Sungmin-sshi," ujar Donghae yang bersikeras tetap ingin melindungi teman barunya—Lee Sungmin._

_ "Heem… Baiklah,"_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk diam di kelasnya. Wajahnya sangat sangat kusut. Rambutnya juga basah karena ia baru saja mencuci rambutnya itu dari pecahan kulit telur mentah dan isinya. Kau pasti tahu 'kan siapa yang berani melakukan itu pada Kyuhyun? Yap, Lee Donghae.

"Kyuhyun-ah," panggil pria kurus yang ada di hadapan Cho Kyuhyun saat itu. Kyuhyun hanya menengadah dan menyuguhkan wajah datar dan dingin.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Harusnya kau membalas perbuatan anak itu!" kata pria kurus alias Lee Hyukjae itu. Kibum hanya mengiyakan dengan anggukan. Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih melihat ke arah lain.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Kyuhyun sangat dingin.

"Entahlah… Tapi kurasa saat aku melihat di seragamnya, namanya Lee Dong… Dong… Aiish, apa ya?" Hyukjae mengingat-ingat huruf apa yang ada setelah huruf 'Dong' di seragam Donghae.

"Lee Donghae?" Kibum berpikir dengan mata yang masih melirik ke atas seraya menopang dagunya.

"Iya! Benar. Lee Donghae!" seru Hyukjae.

"Lee Donghae… Lee Sungmin… Dua orang bermarga '_Lee_' yang akan menjadi sasaranku sekarang! Lee Donghae, awas kau!" gerutu Kyuhyun dengan raut sangat marah walau masih dengan ekspresi datar.

_'OMONA! Donghae dalam bahaya!' _ ternyata jauh di dekat pintu kelas, Sungmin mendengar pembicaraan tiga—_iblis_—serangkai itu. Sambil menelan ludah, Sungmin berani melangkahkan dirinya menuju tempat duduknya. Setelah itu, Sungmin duduk dengan tenang sambil terus menunduk disitu.

"Hey, lihat! Bahkan aku baru tahu kalau Sungmin duduk disebelahmu, Kyu…" kata Hyukjae sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Diam kau, monyet!" bentak Kyuhyun sembari berdiri dengan kasar dan menendang mejanya. Dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke kedua kantong celananya, ia keluar dengan gaya _cool_ yang menjadi khas dirinya.

"Kajjaa," ajak Hyukjae dan mengajak Kibum membuntuti Kyuhyun. Sungmin sekali lagi menelan ludahnya dan menatap kepergian Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya pelan.

"Temanku hanya Lee Donghae. Dia juga terlibat dalam masalahku. Astaga! Aku telah berbuat salah! Seharusnya Donghae tidak melakukan itu! Seharusnya ia membiarkanku dilempar beberapa telur sampai Kyuhyun puas… Bagaimana jika Donghae menjauhiku guna menghindari perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadapnya nanti… Aku takkan punya teman lagi! Ya Tuhan, sejahat itukah kau padaku.. Hiks… Anni! Aku harus mencegah Kyuhyun! Aku akan menyelamatkan Lee Donghae!" kata-kata Sungmin sangat lantang dibagian akhirnya. Suaranya sedikit keras dan untung tidak ada siapapun di dalam kelas selain dirinya. Tapi ada seseorang yang dengan teliti dan tatapan teduhnya mendengar omongan Sungmin. Orang itu Lee Donghae. Seulas senyum kecil mengembang dibibir tipisnya.

"Tidak, Sungmin-ah! Aku yang akan melindungimu… Selamanya akan melindungimu… Jangan takut karena aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkanmu, Sungmin-ah," gumam Donghae sendiri. Ia tahu Sungmin tidak mendengar kata-katanya. Biarlah hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu akan perasaan Donghae sebenarnya.

.

.

"Sungmin, Hannie, aku pulang," seorang laki-laki berparas cantik masuk dari pintu rumah sambil membawa beberapa belanjaan.

"Ah, Chullie… Sini biar aku bantu," satu lagi, laki-laki tinggi asal China itu menghampiri namja cantik tadi—Kim Heechul. "Ah, ne…"

"Euumm… Dimana Sungmin?" tanya Heechul yang berjalan ke arah dapur yang diikuti oleh namja tinggi tadi—Tan Hankyung.

"Di ruang TV," jawab Hankyung. Heechul hanya mengangguk dan siap membuat makan malam. Sementara itu di ruang TV…

"Hannie~~~ Chullie~~ Aiissh, panggilan macam apa itu… Cih!" Sungmin mengikuti gaya bicara ayah dan ibunya—Hankyung dan Heechul. Ia menyenderkan dirinya di sofa. _'Ya Tuhan!'_ Sungmin mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Rasanya aku mau keluar saja dari rumah ini…"

Rumah Sungmin dikenal cukup sederhana. Keluarganya sangat damai dan jarang ada perkelahian. Tapi, Sungmin sangat tidak betah berada di rumah itu. Bukan masalah tentang keluarga mereka yang sederhana atau apalah baginya, bukan itu. Hanya satu alasannya. Ia hanya tidak mau mempunyai ayah dan ibu yang bergender sama. Ia selalu merutuki itu. Ia terus beranggapan kalau orangtuanya sangat salah bisa melahirkan Sungmin. Yaa… Memang Sungmin tidak pernah mengadukan keluh kesahnya ini kepada orangtuanya dan terus bersikap seperti biasa.

"Hannie… Sungmin… Makan malamnya sudah siap," panggil Heechul sambil menyiapkan makanannya. Sungmin dengan lesu berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Wae, chagi? Wajahmu kusut sekali… Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Heechul yang melihat wajah anaknya sangat kusut pada waktu itu. _'Chagi? Euuh…' _umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

"Anni, eomma… Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sungmin berbohong. Yap! Memang suasana hatinya bila berada di rumah ini tidak pernah dekat dengan kata 'baik-baik saja'.

.

.

"Minniee~~" seseorang dengan tiba-tiba merangkul bahu Sungmin dan ikut berjalan disamping namja imut itu.

"Apa? Kau memanggilku apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan Minnie? Menurutku, panggilan itu terdengar lucu," canda Donghae. Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Namun, kalau dihitung hanya berkisar 2 detik Sungmin tersenyum dan setelah itu ia langsung menatap Donghae sedih. Donghae yang sadar akan tatapan aneh sahabatnya itu segera bertanya.

"W… Wae? Waeyo? Ada yang aneh di wajahku, Min?" tanya Donghae sambil meraba-raba wajahnya. Sungmin tersenyum lagi sambil menggeleng.

"Anniya, tidak apa-apa… Wajahmu tampan, kok… Hahaha," Sungmin mulai menutupi kecemasannya. Donghae hanya mngernyitkan dahinya.

"Hahaha… Kita ke kantin saja, aku haus… Aku traktir Milkshake, kau mau?" ajak Sungmin segera sebelum Donghae bertanya macam-macam padanya. "Ba… Baiklah… Ayoo," Donghae segera menggandeng tangan Sungmin menuju kantin.

.

.

"Hyukjae, Kibum… Kalian sudah mengerti rencana kita?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sinis. Hyukjae dan Kibum mengangguk mantap. "Sudah," jawab keduanya.

"Bagus… Kita cari mereka… Dua Lee itu akan kita habisi hari ini juga! Kajja," Kyuhyun segera berjalan dengan cepat dan mencari dua orang mangsanya yang ia maksud itu. Disusul dengan Hyukjae dan Kibum.

Sementara itu, dua orang yang satu berwajah manis dan yang satu sangat tampan, terlihat berjalan berdua di koridor sambil bercanda dan tertawa.

"Kyahahaha, kau lucu, Minnie!" tawa Donghae begitu saja saat mendengar candaan Sungmin waktu itu. Sungmin ikut tertawa.

"Geurae? Kyahahaha… Ceritamu juga tadi sangat luc… Ah!?" Sungmin yang tadi tengah tertawa kini mengubah raut wajahnya dengan raut ketakutan. Kini mereka sudah ada di hadapan tiga pria yakni, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae, dan Kim Kibum.

"Apa kabar, Lee Sungmin? Ahh… Kau juga, Lee-Dong-Hae?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada bicara yang sengaja ditekankan di setiap suku kata di nama Lee Donghae. Sangat sinis. Sangat penuh kebencian. Itulah tatapan Kyuhyun sekarang terhadap dua manusia tak bersalah di hadapannya. Donghae yang melirik sedikit ke arah Sungmin dan menyadari kalau orang yang ada di sampingnya itu tengah ketakutan, segera menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawa Sungmin ke belakang tubuhnya. Donghae benar-benar ingin melindungi Sungmin.

"Mau apa kalian, huh?" tanya Dongae datar tanpa tersirat wajah ketakutan sedikit pun. Sungmin hanya menatap Donghae dengan tatapan cemas. _'Donghae…'_ lirih Sungmin dalam hatinya.

"Wawawawa… Senang sekali ya, Lee Sungmin sekarang sudah ada pengawal rupanya… Heemm… Menarik," Kyuhyun tersenyum _evil_ seraya menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya. Tampaknya, ia sudah tidak sabar mau memangsa dua namja yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Jangan berani mendekat!" perintah Donghae saat Kyuhyun mulai melangkah maju.

"Owowow… Hyukjae, Kibum!" Kyuhyun memanggil dua orang yang ada di belakangnya seperti memberi perintah. Hyukjae dan Kibum segera mengangguk dan segera mendekat ke arah Donghae. Dengan cepat, mereka berdua melepaskan tautan tangan antara Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Y… Yakk!" Donghae mulai berteriak saat tangannya sudah terpisah dengan tangan Sungmin.

"D… Donghae!" panggil Sungmin saat dirinya mulai diseret dua sekawan itu entah menuju kemana. Dirinya sendiri berusaha untuk melepaskan tubuhnya dari cengkeraman Hyukjae dan Kibum yang secara paksa menyeretnya.

"Yaakk! Kalian berdua! Jangan sentuh Lee Sungmin! Yakk!" Lee Donghae tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang tengah tertawa bahagia. Donghae jelas melihat dari kejauhan Sungmin menangis dan meronta minta dilepaskan. Ia tidak bisa seterusnya diam. Baru kakinya mau mengambil langkah seribu untuk mengejar Sungmin, namun tanganya sudah ditahan Kyuhyun. Didorongnya tubuh Donghae ke dinding secara kasar dan….

BUUGGHH!

Satu kepalan tangan Kyuhyun sudah mendarat di pipi kiri Donghae. Donghae hanya meringis sambil memegang pipinya. Baru Donghae ingin menatap Kyuhyun, satu tonjokkan keras mendarat lagi di pipi kanan Donghae. Sadis sekali _Iblis Sekolah_ kita.

"Kau mau lagi?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Donghae, Kyuhyun segera mendaratkan satu pukulan lagi di perut Donghae.

"Oaakkhuuk… Hukk.. Hookk… Uhhuk…" Donghae mulai terbatuk tak jelas saat perutnya terkena hantaman dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Inilah akibatnya kalau kau berani melawanku, Lee Donghae," ditendangnya perut Donghae dengan lututnya.

"Uhoouukk! Huukk…" Donghae kembali terbatuk dan mulai memejamkan mata. _'Pukullah aku sampai puas, Cho Kyuhyun! Tapi, nanti, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Sungmin, kau akan berurusan hebat denganku, bocah!'_ batin Donghae yang semakin melemah. Melihat kondisi Donghae sekarang, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa menang dan segera melempar tubuh lemah itu ke sembarang arah.

"Kuharap kau tidak akan meminta lebih dari ini, Donghae-sshi," Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang sudah…. Pingsan mungkin, dengan wajah dinginnya. Ia segera merapikan baju seragamnya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Giliran dirimu, Lee Sungmin!" gumam Kyuhyun dengan seringaian khasnya.

.

.

"Kumohoonn! Keluarkan aku! Hiks… Yaakk! Kalian berdua… Hiks," Sungmin menggedor-gedor pintu gudang yang sudah terkunci rapat itu. Ia sedang mendekap di sebuah ruangan gelap dan hanya ada secercah cahaya dari ventilasi ruangan yang sangat kecil. Itu belum cukup untuk Sungmin melihat sekitarnya dengan jelas. Ruangan itu pasti sangat menakutkan.

"Kumohoon, tolong buka pintunya! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kalian!" pinta Sungmin lagi sambil menangis. Kasihan melihat Sungmin. Akhirnya, ia pasrah. Memang tidak mungkin untuk Hyukjae dan Kibum yang tengah berjaga di depan pintu gudang itu akan membukakan pintunya untuk dirinya. Ia mulai melangkah mundur secara perlahan dan akhirnya ia sudah mentok dengan dinding. Tubuhnya mulai merosot ke bawah dan ia mulai memeluk kakinya. Menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. _'Tuhan, tolong selamatkan aku! Selamatkan Donghae! Kenapa semuanya selalu seperti ini!'_ tangis Sungmin dalam hatinya.

CKLEEKK!

TAP… TAP… TAP…

"Bersedia melakukan apapun untukku, Lee Sungmin?" tanya seseorang dengan seringaian yang tidak terlihat jelas dengan mata Sungmin.

"C… Cho…" Sungmin belum selesai berucap, tapi lampu gudang sudah menyala terang benderang. Terlihatlah siapa yang tengah menyeringai hebat di hadapannya itu. Wajahnya kembali ketakutan. Ia berdiri dan waspada.

"Lee Sungmin, kau… Belum menjawab pertanyaanku… Bersedia melakukan apapun untukku, Sungmin-sshi?" Kyuhyun mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin yang sudah tak tahu harus lari kemana. Baiklah, kalau dilihat, jarak antara mereka sudah sekitar 15 centi. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sadisnya, sementara Sungmin hanya ketakutan melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Sungmin…" panggil Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat dagu Sungmin.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" bentak Kyuhyun dan melempar wajah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menunduk dan diam seribu bahasa. Akankah ia menepati janjinya saat dia meminta untuk dibukakan pintu? Melakukan apapun untuk Cho Kyuhyun? Oh… Sungmin kau telah berkata salah!

"Aaaa… Atau kau mendekap disini sampai mati? Baiklah jika itu maumu, Lee Sungm…"

"Ba… Baiklah!" Sungmin segera menyela perkataan Kyuhyun dengan cepat tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun sedikitpun.

"Mworago~?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa jengkel tidakkah katanya tadi tidak terdengar kuat? Cho Kyuhyun, kau tuli, ya?

"A… Aku, aku bersedia melakukan apapun untukmu… Ja… Jadi, keluarkan aku dari sini… Sekarang," jelas Sungmin semakin menunduk dan menyembunyikan rona malunya. Astaga! Kau telah melakukan kesalahan besar, Lee Sungmin!

"Ahahaha… Baiklah, baiklah… Ternyata orang sepertimu tidak perlu kekerasan ya untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Tidak seperti Donghae brengsek itu!" kata Kyuhyun sembari mengejek Donghae. _'Kekerasan? Do… Donghae!?'_ Batin Sungmin terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah! Cepat keluarkan aku dari sini, Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin mulai hilang kesabaran dan sedikit membentak.

"Wo… Woahaha… Nonono… Tidak semudah itu, sayang… Kau… Harus memenuhi permintaan pertamaku!" Kyuhyun segera mendorong Sungmin dan akhirnya Sungmin kembali terpojok ke dinding. Jarak antara wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat. Sangat dekat. Sungmin hanya memundurkan kepalanya agar bisa memperjauh jarak mereka. Tapi, itu semua tidak berhasil Lee Sungmin.

"A… Apa maumu, Kyuhyun-sshi?" tanya Sungmin pelan dan takut-takut. Kyuhyun hanya mengeluarkan _evil smile_-nya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin.

"Permintaan pertamaku…" Kyuhyun terlihat menggantung perkataannya. Sungmin semakin takut.

"Permintaan pertamaku…"

"Jadilah pacarku, Lee Sungmin…"

.

.

"Jadilah pacarku, Lee Sungmin…" bisik Kyuhyun.

DEG!

Sungmin bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Ia segera mendorong dengan kuat tubuh Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menjauh darinya. Kyuhyun masih tetap dengan senyum tanpa dosanya, semntara Sungmin terlihat tidak percaya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau… Apa kau sudah gila, Cho Kyuhyun!?" bentak Sungmin frustasi. Mana bisa ia terima, orang yang telah mengolok-olok dirinya sebagai _gay_, dan ternyata orang yang mengolok-oloknya itu sendiri sudah berperilaku layaknya _gay_! Apalagi, dirinya sudah sering ditindas oleh sang iblis itu.

"Anni, aku masih waras, Sungmin-ah," jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus mengeluarkan senyum sinisnya.

"Anni! Kau gila! Aku bukan _gay_! Kau dengar? Aku bukan _gay_! Kenapa kau seperti ini!?" Sungmin mulai stress dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Hahahaha… Aigoo~~ Ternyata kau ingin terus berada disini ya? Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi, Sungmin," Kyuhyun berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya sembari berjalan menuju pintu gudang.

"Y…Yakk! Chang… Kaman~" Sungmin mulai merendahkan intonasi bicaranya. Ia kembali tertunduk. Dua keputusan harus diambil salah satunya. Mendekap disitu selama beberapa hari sampai Kyuhyun mengasihaninya… Ahh! Kyuhyun tak akan mengasihaninya… Atau yang lebih buruk lagi… Harus terpaksa bertingkah layaknya _gay_ sebagai pacar Cho Kyuhyun. Astaga! Rasanya Sungmin mau mati saja.

"Chagiyaa~~ I'm still waiting here~~" merasa Sungmin belum angkat bicara, Kyuhyun hanya menunggu dan memutar-mutar kunci pintu gudangnya. _'Kumohon semoga ini menjadi keputusan yang baik… Cho Kyuhyun brengsek!' _ akhirnya Sungmin berani mengumpat dalam hatinya sambil mencela nama Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun yang masih santai memainkan kunci itu.

"Baiklah… Aku penuhi permintaanmu, Cho Kyuhyun," Sungmin menjawab dengan penuh kepastian. Semoga ini jalan terbaiknya. Oh Gosh! Ini bukan jalan terbaik! Begitulah sekiranya umpat Sungmin.

"Aaahh… Benarkah? Aiishh… Manis sekali tetanggaku ini… Sudah menjadi _gay_, ya?" ledek Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin jahil.

"Y… Yaakk! Kau yang _gay_! Apakah kau tidak menyadari itu, Kyuhyun-sshi!" bentak Sungmin tak terima. Ia segera berjalan cepat dan segera mendorong Kyuhyun yang menjadi penghalang pintu keluar baginya. Ia segera berlari keluar dari gudang itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mengingat permintaan pertamanya itu. "Menarik," gumamnya. Sementara ia juga ikut keluar. Ternyata Hyukjae dan Kibum sudah pergi dari tadi.

"Dasar dua bocah itu!" tapi kini yang dicarinya bukanlah dua sahabatnya itu, melainkan Lee Sungmin yang entah sudah berlari kemana.

Sementara itu, Sungmin yang sudah sampai di koridor, terkejut melihat kondisi Donghae yang sangat lemah. Ia segera menghampiri Donghae yang terbaring dilantai dengan wajah babak belurnya.

"Do… Donghae-ah," panggil Sungmin khawatir. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipi Donghae. Beberapa menit kemudian, mata Donghae sayup-sayup terbuka.

"Minnie~" lirih Donghae pelan.

"Aiish… Kau harus ke UKS! Cho Kyuhyun sialan," ia segera mengangkat sebelah tangan Donghae dan melingkarkannya ke lehernya. Di angkatnya tubuh sempoyongan itu dan dibawanya ke UKS. Maaf saja, tapi Sungmin memang tidak kuat untuk menggendong Donghae.

Dari kejauhan, seorang manusia—jelmaan setan—berdiri sambil berteriak,

"Yaak! Donghae-sshi! Jangan macam-macam dengan Lee Sungmin! Karena dia sekarang sudah menjadi milikku! Ahahahaha…. Dia pacarku! Mengerti!?" pekik Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Untung saja Koridor itu sangat sepi dan warga kelas sedang melakukan kerja bakti di lapangan, jadi tidak ada yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Sementara itu, Donghae menatap Sungmin.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Donghae pelan. Sungmin yang masih menopang tubuh Donghae hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum pasi.

"Anni, jangan dengarkan dia… Kajja,"

.

.

.

**Aaah! Akhirnya chapt ini selesai juga ^^**

**Heuum… Bagaimana? **

**Seru? Gaje? Bikin nangis? Bikin ketawa? Bikin(ni) *yang ini abaikan* ?**

**Alurnya kecepetan atau gimana?**

**Mohon di kritik dan sarannya yah ^^**

**Butuh motivasi nih soalnya dari readers semua : ))**

**Oke deh kalo begitu, Saatnya menjawab Review hehehe :**

**loveiskyu :**

TBC! Omo Kyu ja'at banget sih -.-'

**Author :**

Hehehe… Kalo ga jaat gaseru -_-a haha thanks for review ^^

**CharolineElf :**

Huwaaa. Keren! Lanjut chingu  
Kyu cool ni XD

**Author :**

Hahaha… Gomawo.. Nih lanjutannya ^^

**Rima Kyumin Elf :**

Lanjut lanjut lanjut

**Author:**

Okee.. dah dilanjut chingu ^^ gomawo review nya

**Sora Hwang :**

Lanjut thooor... ASAP xD  
keren ceritanya *angkat jempol ke angkasa (?)*

**Author :**

Hahaha… udah dilanjut nih ^^ gomawoo… Eh, tinggi amat ke angkasa… Nyampe gitu? Wkwk~~

**yv3424 :**

Aish Kyuuuu ntar lo jatuh cinta sama Mingkkk  
lanjut author happy ending yaa :)

**Author :**

Ahaha… Emang iya :D Kyu tar malah suka ama Ming ^^ pasti Happy end gomawoo ~~

** 1812 :**

Lanjut donkk!  
Kyu sadis amat yaaa..  
Ming ngelawan donkk,,jgn mudah di tindas,,kan dia ahli martial arts..hehehh

**Author :**

Ini udh dilanjut kok ahaha sadis ya? ._. Mingnya lupa gimana jurus martial artsnya chingu(?) haha

**HeeYeon :**

knp si Kyu bisa jahat begitu? -,-"

**Author :**

Gatau tuh ._. Tanya aja ama Kyu nya yah? *eh

**Sunghyunnie :**

Lanjut!

Ga suka sma sikap Kyu yg jhat bnget sma Min.  
it's okay :D

Untung ada Hae

**Author :**

Udh dilanjut chingu ahaha… iya untung ada Hae ^^

**nodomi :**

bagus...  
aku suka part 1 nya  
lanjut ya thor

**Author :**

Okee makasih chingu ^^ udh dilanjut nih

**winecoup134 :**

hha kyuhyunnya jahat bgt ma min  
liat aja tu ntar fufufu  
bagus kok thor aku enak bacanya hhe  
lanjuut thor gogogo

**Author :**

Iya jahat bangeet u,u (?) liat apa chingu? *celingakcelinguk* *plak

Ne.. udh dilanjut ^^ gomawoo~~

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki :**

kyu kok benci banget ya ma ming?  
knapa ya?

**Author :**

Kenapa ya? Ada yang tahu gak kenapa? *author bego* *plak x.x

**LEETEUKSEMOX :**

dohh pendek amat  
kyu epil ya minta di yadongin XD wks  
sungmin kasian dia :(

pendek banget next panjangin dong :D

lanjuttt

**Author :**

Aahaha pendek ya? Iya deh ntar dipanjangin di part-part selanjutnya ^^

Wkwkw… yg ada tar Ming yg diyadongin *eh *ditendang Ming u,u

Iya kasian (?) oke oke, part-part selanjutnya dicoba utk panjang… udh dilanjut nih.. gomawo ~~

**Just Min :**

Heh -_-  
evil satu itu kejem amat sih ya ampun..

jangan END dulu yak.. sumpah saya penasaran. awas aja kalo si kuyu setan satu itu masih kejem sama Sungmin, gue voodoo itu magnae evil.

**Author :**

Hahaha namanya evil iya kejam :D oke oke, tergantung review ya ^^

Gomawo reviewnya

**nene :**

lanjut chingu, aku suka sama ide nya XD  
kyu rese ih, uke sendiri digituin, ditinggal ming baru tau rasa loh :p

**Author :**

Ahaha… nih lanjutannya ^^

**MegaKyu :**

Penasaran ,,, lanjuutkan

**Author** :

Sudah dilanjut ^^

**youngfish :**

TBC!

lanjut!

**Author :**

Okesip ^^ gomawo for review

**hyuknie :**

repiw

**Author :**

Gomawo ;)

**kyurin minnie :**

waah,,author newbie ia,,annyeong :)  
ceritanya bagus qo,thor...  
qu juga penasaran,kenapa kyu bisa bersikap kasar ma ming.. ayo lanjut thor

**Author :**

Ne, aku newbie ^^ nado annyeong

Ne gomawo… ini lanjutannya ~

**Farihadaina :**

lanjuutt thor! orang tua minnie siapa thor, penasaran penasaran jga knp kyu kejam bgt sama minnie..

**Author :**

Orangtuanya tuh ada diatas ^^ Heechul & Hankyung

**And, big thanks for all readers yang Review ff ini **

**Saranghae :* :* /tebar kisseu\**

**TBC / END ?**

**Akhir kata, Mind to Review this part? ^^**


End file.
